


Baby Hotline | SakuAtsu

by Omi_Omi_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Omi_kun/pseuds/Omi_Omi_kun
Summary: *100+ messages from Unknown Number*Sakusa stared at the number as his head pounded and his stomach felt sick, his body ached as he felt the bed sheets weigh heavily against his bare body, he noticed his clothes scattered messily around the room as if they had been thrown off in a rush, he tried to remember what had happened last night but nothing resurfaced. He fell back into his bed with a heavy sigh,"What the actual fuck."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Sakusa listened to his phone buzz violently as his ringtone went off, with a loud groan he rolled over in bed reaching over and pressing the 'accept' button.

"God what?!"

"Sakusa wake up! It's 2pm? You didn't party THAT hard did you?"

"Komori, my head hurts like hell I feel sick let me sleep."

"Awh Saku, want me to bring you some tea and medicine or hangover cures?"

"Please?"

With that he ended the call, looking at the screen he squinted his eyes seeing:

*100+ messages from Unknown Number*

Sakusa stared at the number as his head pounded and his stomach felt sick, his body ached as he felt the bed sheets weigh heavily against his bare body, he noticed his clothes scattered messily around the room as if they had been thrown off in a rush, he tried to remember what had happened last night but nothing resurfaced. He fell back into his bed with a heavy sigh,

"What the actual fuck."

After a few more minutes of his terrible migraine Komori had opened his door and walked into Sakusa's room, the curly haired male took notice of the surprised look on his friends face.  
"What?"

"Who did you sleep with Kiyoomi?"  
"What the hell do you mean? Why would I do that, fuck I don't even wanna think I'd do that with anyon-"

"Kiyoomi you have hickeys all over your neck and chest."  
Sakusa paused before he rubbed his temples. "Lets save it for after I feel better, please?"  
While his friend nodded and walked back towards the kitchen he pressed the one hundred plus notifications.

Pretty boyyyyyyy  
Heyyyyy  
Wake Uppppppp  
Its one pm wake upppp  
PlEasE

Who the hell is this?

Do you not remember?

Not a thing.

Oh,,,,,, uh I'm.....

?

I'm Montgomery from one of the neighboring Universities!!!

Oh, how did you get my number?

You gave it to me before you left to go home with,, someone

Oh, what did they look like? It's all a blur to me.

Uhh, black hair, an undercut. That's all I remember...

Thank you, Montgomery

AHHHHHH You're welcome Omi Omi!!

.........

Atsumu sighed loudly as Osamu set down a bowl of warm soup in front of him, the blonde put his phone down sadly. "What did you get rejected by the guy you had a one night stand with?"

"He doesn't remember anything... We both were drunk but I didn't think he was that drunk.."  
"Wait so you slept with him without his consent?"

"NO! No Samu please don't say that! It'll make me feel guilty because we were both drunk a-and he kissed me first then I kissed back and Ughhh!"

Osamu rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his water cup, his phone buzzed, Atsumu watched him check it with a smile. "Ohohohoh now who is making my brother smile so early in the afternoon?"

"None of your business bitch."  
"SamUuuuUUUu teLl MeeEe"  
"Not until you talk to the guy you slept with and you tell him the TRUTH!"

Atsumu's stomach did flips as he finished the soup and got dressed, he had one class today and it just so happened to be in an hour, he put on a yellow hoodie and black tight jeans with his red converse, on his way out he waved to Osamu who was invested in his phone.

Quickly finding his seat in class he watched as a familiar curly haired boy walked in with his brown haired friend, Sakusa wore an irritated and tired glare as the rest of his face was covered by his mask, the two took their seats in front of Atsumu.

Carefully he leaned in to listen in on their conversation. "Kiyoomi are you sure you wanna be here?? You just got over your hangover and its pretty obvious you're tired as hell."

"Komori, school is important and I shouldn't of drank and done whatever I did last night, jesus fucking christ. Second day here and it already sucks."

Atsumu's slight smile faded as he heard what Sakusa had said, leaning back in his chair he tuned out their conversation and the lesson the teach had been teaching. By the time class was over he got up throwing his bag over his shoulder and taking in a deep breath.

"Hey Omi- UH Hey! Sakusa!"  
The curly haired male looked behind him at the blonde and perked an eyebrow. "Uhm hey?" Atsumu walked over to the other with a large smile. "Hey do you wanna go to the cafe with me today?? I'll buy you something?" Sakusa glanced over to his friend who winked before leaving the room, he could see the anxiety spike within Sakusa.

"Uhm.. I haven't really been feeling well toda-"  
"Sweet! Lets go get you some tea!"

"Uh.. Okay.." The two walked to the cafe, on the way there Atsumu rambled about his brother or people in the school while Sakusa remained quiet, the blonde frequently glanced at the slightly hidden hickeys he had left on Sakusa, they made him feel guilty not happy, mainly because he would've preferred it if the black haired boy remembered consenting and everything.

"Saku.. do you regret what you did last night? Sorry! I heard you and Komori's conversation earlier!"  
"Well... It's slightly coming back to me, but I know they were gentle and I'm grateful for that, I just wish I knew who it was."

Atsumu opened his mouth only to purse his lips as Sakusa picked up his phone ad stopped walking to talk with someone. 'I'm sorry.. I wish you remembered me too..' When Sakusa finished call they walked into the cafe, Sakusa ordered black tea with honey while Atsumu ordered honey lavender tea.

"Black tea? Is it good?"  
"Oh, I put honey in it because it just adds a bit of a sweet taste to it."  
"Can I tr-"

Sakusa pulled the tea closer to him with a glare. "Absolutely not."  
"WhyyyyyYYy"

"I dont want your germs in my drink?! What if you're sick or got some sort of disease?? God no!"

Atsumu laughed loudly at the others reaction, he wiped a tear out of his eye. "God aren't you a huge ass germaphobe."  
'I want to kiss you Omi.'

"Yeah whatever."  
The other looked out the window as he held the tea in his hands to warm them, Atsumu took a moment to memorize his beautiful features, even his flaws.

"You're really pretty Omi-kun."  
"What did you say?"  
"UH ITS REALLY PRETTY OUTSIDE RIGHT SAKU??"

"I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

That night Sakusa flopped onto his bed, his phone buzzed, looking at it he saw it was from Montgomery.

Omi-Omi~~

What?

'Awh so mean, how was today?'

'Fine, I'm just really tired.'

'Aww, go to sleep then? Your health matters!'

'Yeah, yeah. What about you?'

'OMG IT WAS GREAT I WENT ON A DATE WITH THIS CUTE GUY FROM MY CLASS OMG YOURE SO PRETTY!'  
'I MEANT HE IS NOT YOU!!'  
'BUT YOU ARE TOO!!!!'

'pff, its fine Mont, I guess you could I say I went on a date today I'm not too sure..'

'OH TELL ME ABOUT IT??'

Atsumu felt his heart beat faster as he read that Sakusa thought of their trip to the cafe as a date.

'Well, there's this boy in my class, he overheard me and my cousin talking about last night and offered to take me to the cafe on campus. It was really sweet, but..'

'But?'

'It kinda felt awkward, he seemed so excited to hang out with me and I was tired and grumpy.'

"I didn't care Omi-kun, I was happy to be with you."

'Oh? Well maybe he didn't care if he seemed that happy, do you think you'd go out with him again?'

'....Good night Mont.'

'SHFD GET BACK HERE!!!'

'Maybe...'

Atsumu put his phone down and raised his arms in the air. "HELL YEAH!!!" He froze hearing a stumble from Osamu's room, before the door opened and his brother had a shocked face. "TSUMU TELL ME WHEN YOURE HOME JESUS FUCK!"

Atsumu squinted seeing fresh hickeys on his brother's neck. "Sooooo, who did ya bring home?"  
"None of yer business." Instantly Atsumu got curious and walked over quickly shoving Osamu out of the way and opening the door to see a bored looking Suna.

"Oh hey Atsu."  
"OHOHOHO! YOU DIDNT TELL ME IT WAS RIN!!!"

The blonde moved out of the doorway sending a wink to his brother. "Guess I'll go find a friend to spend the night with, just DO NOT go in my room."

With that Atsumu picked up his phone and left the dorm, he kicked stray rocks on the campus sidewalk pausing when he was a familiar curly haired boy petting a cat under a street lamp, he walked over noticing Sakusa had headphones in.

"Omi?"  
There was no answer, he poked Sakusa's shoulder earning a cold glare from the other, the cat quickly scurried off at the boys response. "Yes?"

"Uhm, what're ya doin out here in the dark Saku?"  
"I couldn't sleep.. What about you? Why're you out here?"

Atsumu felt flustered when their eyes met. "I-I got kicked out by my brother and his boyfriend, hey since you're here why don't we hang out?"

"It's too late, everything on campus is closed."  
"Then.... How about yer place?"

Sakusa's eyes fell to the floor as he thought about it, with a sigh he stood up looking Atsumu in the eyes. "You can stay for the night but then you have to leave, my cousin pops in at random times in the morning to make sure I'm awake, no touching me unless you've showered or whatever."

'Just the same as when you were drunk, but worse..'

When they reached Sakusa's door Atsumu was amazed at how clean it was. "If you want you can sleep on the couch or the floor, not my room."

"Awh why not? Does Saku not like cuddles?"  
"No, I don-"

He was cut off by a slight cough, Atsumu moved over gently patting the others back before Sakusa let out a tired groan. "You're sick?"

"Just a cold, sorry, if you want to leave because I'm sick you can."  
"Absolutely not."

Sakusa looked slightly surprised before his normal bored expression came back, Atsumu smirked quickly pulling the boy into a tight hug and kissing his cheek. "I said don't touch me unless you're clean!"

"I am thoughhh!"  
"Why're you hugging me?"  
"Just cause."

The two separated as Sakusa rolled his eyes before helping Atsumu make the couch a comfortable place to sleep.

......

The blonde awoke to violent coughing, quickly he got up going to Sakusa's room he opened the door to see him sitting up shaking with slight tears falling past his cheeks. Atsumu rushed over pressing his hands on Sakusa's cheeks, he felt the warmth from the other burn at his own skin, he felt bad.

"Hey, hey it's okay, it's okay Saku. Can you tell me the ways you feel sick right now?"  
"I-It's hot, I feel like throwing up.."

Instantly the blonde put Sakusa's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk over to the bathroom, the curly haired male sat down on the floor. "Okay, you stay in here just in case, do you have any medicine?"

He watched as Sakusa leaned back against the bathtub with an ill look, Atsumu sat down pulling Sakusa into his arms as the other began to cry again. "It's okay, I know being sick is scary, but you'll get better! I'll take care of you okay?"

His eyes widened as a faint "okay" left the boy in his arms, he felt happy as he rubbed circles onto the others back, he felt Sakusa begin to fall back asleep. Fixing their position so his back was against the wall he pulled the sick boy closer to him, he brushed the hair off of his face admiring the two beauty marks on his forehead before leaning in and leaving a kiss on his forehead.

As they sat there Atsumu felt himself being pulled into sleep, but he quickly woke when a short cough left Sakusa. Reaching over he pulled open one of the drawers finding white rags, grabbing one he turned on the bath tub letting the cool water dampen the rag. He rung it out before folding it and gently placing it on Sakusa's forehead.

"I'm sorry Omi, I'm sorry you're sick, I'm so sorry.. I'm not going to leave till you're better.."

Sakusa wake feeling water drop onto his cheek, hazily he saw tears running down the blondes face, he stared at Atsumu slowly getting up the rag fell into his lap and he pressed their foreheads together. "Don't cry."

"Saku?" The boy still had tears running down his cheeks, Sakusa's eyes wandered down to his lips before looking his in the eyes and backing away slightly. "W-What're you doing?"

"Don't cry, please."  
Atsumu felt Sakusa's hand on his cheek as he slightly leaned in noticing Sakusa's eyes glancing down at his lips, he closed his eyes waiting to feel the warmth of the other. Meanwhile Sakusa watched him close his eyes, he hesitated before leaning in and connecting their lips, he felt Atsumu kiss back but he gently pushed him away.

"You'll get sick."  
"So?"

Sakusa reached up and touched his lips, backing away from the blonde as his gaze kept to the floor. "You have to go."

"No Sakusa, don't do that, please."  
"Please go Atsumu, my cousin will be here anyway."

"Let me he-"  
"I dont.... need you Atsumu, leave. Please."

With a sigh of defeat the blonde stood up. "Please, contact me if you need me again Omi." With that he was gone, no trace of Miya Atsumu in Sakusa's dorm room, his eyes widened as he remembered the nickname.

"Wait! Atsu!"

Only silence replied to him, he shook as another cough took over him. "Come back.."


	3. Chapter 3

The sick boy awoke as the sound of a door closing echoed through the hall, it had to be Komori, he listened with his eyes close as footsteps neared the bathroom, when they stopped he opened his eyes as a slight laugh left the figure.

"You didn't move?"  
Atsumu.  
Atsumu came back.

His head snapped up locking eyes with the blonde, in his hands he held a white plastic bag and a guilty look. "I told you I would help you get better Saku." Walking over he crouched down pulling out some cold medicine and pouring it into the little cup before holding it out to Sakusa.

"Here, it'll help you feel better, drink it."  
He hesitated before taking it out of the blonde's hand, slowly he drank the medicine making a grossed out face as the bittersweet taste rested on his lips, Atsumu took the cup from Sakusa's hands setting down on the floor next to him, he pulled some pickled plums out of the bag, he noticed the sick boy's eyes glued on them.

"Do you want some?"  
"...no"  
"Have some Saku-"

Atsumu's words were cut off as he met eyes with Sakusa, a blush rose to his face as he placed some chopsticks on the container. "You know what you can have them!" He felt surprised as a genuine laugh left Sakusa.

"So Montgomery, the person from my neighboring university, is the person who got kicked out of his dorm by his twin brother?"  
"WHAT?? Uhm Uhhhhhh, yeah.. WHAT GAVE IT AWAY?"

"You called me Omi, that's what gave it away."

Atsumu moved closer slowly as Sakusa offered him some of the food, his eyes glanced down to Sakusa's lips every so often before he nervously glanced back up making sure the other didn't notice. "Hey Atsu?"

"Hm?"  
"Does the person I.. uh that I slept with go to this university?"

Atsumu looked down, he nodded as a response. "Do you know what they study?"  
"Why?" Sakusa flinched at the slight anger in Atsumu's voice. "I want to see if I can get close to them, afterall I did kinda let them into my personal space, before them only Komori was the only one who was allowed in here.

"But you don't even remember what happened."  
"That's why I want to see them."

Atsumu sighed as he leaned back against the wall and folded his arms. "He has blonde hair, he's in your class, him and his roommate fight a lot, he feels guilty that you don't remember anything from that night, an-"

Sakusa's head snapped towards the door as the sound of the door closing echoed again, getting up he gave Atsumu a 'be quiet' signal before shutting the bathroom door and smiling at his cousin. "Hey Komori."

"Wow, you're up Saku?"  
"Yeah, I went to sleep early last night."

Komori squinted noticing a feverish blush on Sakusa's face. "Did you get sick?"  
"Uh, yeah."

Sakusa felt miserable now that he was standing, sliding down against the wall he listened to Komori talk about how someone gave him their number while he was working. "Komori?"

"Yeah?"  
"What would you do if I got a partner?"  
"Like a roommate or-"

"Not a roommate."  
A large smirk tugged at Komori's lips, in the bathroom Atsumu listened in on their conversation, he hoped that Sakusa was talking about him though it wasn't likely. He silently freaked out as something on the bathroom counter fell, hitting the ground it made a loud noise. 

"And you ask that because you have someone hiding in the bathroom hoping that I wouldn't notice till before." A sigh left Sakusa as he leaned in towards the hallway. "Atsumu you can come out, but Komori, he isn't who I was talking about."

A cold feeling fell over Atsumu as those words left the boy, fixing his expression he walked out awkwardly with a smile. "Uh hello." Komori looked at Sakusa in surprise, and a slightly disappointed expression before putting on a fake smile. Atsumu knew who Komori was, because he was there.

.....

Atsumu walked around the party, his head felt fuzzy and his lungs felt suffocated, walking outside he sat down taking in the fresh air, the door opened as a boy with black curly hair walked out angrily he plopped down on the stairs, Atsumu stared st him until the other noticed and glared.

"What the fuck do you want blondie?"  
"You look really handsome."  
'I didn't mean to say that.'

The boy's eyes widened as a blush covered his face and he turned his head, Atsumu moved over to him with a smile, he tucked some of the boy's hair behind his ear. "I'm Atsumu Miya."

"Sakusa Kiyoomi."  
He turned his head as he spoke so their eyes met, both were drunk it was obvious, Atsumu noticed the other had moved closer to his. "Why were you mad?"  
"My friends and my cousin kinda ditched me and I don't normally like people."

Atsumu blushed as Sakusa rested his head on his shoulder. "Why are you out here?"  
"I came alone, but I felt suffocated in there and needed some fresh air."

"People are always suffocating."  
Atsumu moved causing Sakusa to look at him with a perked up eyebrow, the two felt sparks as their eyes met, Atsumu moved closer placing his hand on Sakusa's cheek leaning in, their lips connected.

He felt Sakusa return the kiss and it stared to become heated, after a few moments the door opened, Atsumu opened an eye noticing a shocked expression on the person's face before it turned angry. Closing his eyes again he bit Sakusa's lower lip as his hand rubbed his thighs, when he heard the door closed he opened he eye to see the person was gone.

Pulling away he smiled seeing the panting mess of the boy, he moved pressing harsh kisses on his neck. "Ah, wait." Atsumu pulled away with a pout. "Uh, not here, I don't have a roommate we can go there?" The blonde nodded as he intertwined his fingers with Sakusa's and they had left.

....

Awkwardly Atsumu looked at Sakusa with an apologetic look. "Uh I have to go, see you late and make sure you take the medicine." Sakusa waved with a smile as the blonde left his dorm.

After a few hours Atsumu felt his phone buzz seeing it was a text from Sakusa, he swiped off of it, something told him not to answer. It buzzed again, quickly he turned his notification sound off and rolled over in his bed touching his lips, with a laugh he closed his eyes.

"Why can't I tell you it was me? Why is it so hard to tell you?"


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed, Sakusa hadn't seen Atsumu at any of his classes or walking around on the campus, something didn't feel right. When he got to his dorm Komori sat on his couch reading a book.

Sakusa set his bags down with a sigh and he drifted tiredly over to the fridge pulling out some blackberries, Komori glanced over perking up an eyebrow as he set his book down. "What's with the sad look?"

"Atsumu hasn't been to class in a week and he hasn't answered any of my texts."  
"Do you like him?"

Sakusa froze at the question, he knew the answer but refused to believe it, he locked eyes with Komori before turning his head. "I do."

"Why, he's a jerk who doesn't deserve you?"  
"And how do you know that Komori?"

Komori had nothing to hide anymore, he was okay with the thought of Sakusa dating someone, but not Miya Atsumu. "Because he's the bastard you ditched me for at the party Saku! I went to find you and I walk outside to see my cousin kissing a stranger, a stranger I knew because of the rumors others have told me about him from high school!"

"Well you're my cousin, I can make my own choices and decide who I like? Komori, he isn't a high school student anymore! And if he's such a jerk then why the hell would he be nice to me? Why was he so nervous around you?"

Komori's fists clenched as he glared at the ground. "Fine, you learn the hard way. I'll stop coming to check on you so have fun Kiyoomi." With a glare Sakusa watched as his cousin grabbed his belongings and left the dorm, pulling out his phone he sent a text to Atsumu.

(A/N: [Insert text here] means not sent.)

'Hey, please talk to me'  
'Atsumu, it's serious please'  
'Atsu?'  
[I think I caught something for you]

Atsumu stared down at the texts, he wanted to reply, he did. But guilt blocked his way as if he were trapped in a mirror maze, twisting and turning trying to find a way to escape, but now he sat on the floor knees pulled up to his chest as he stared at his phone looking at the notifications brighten up his screen.

He jumped as his ringtone went off, Sakusa was calling him, he stared at it until it faded away. Grabbing his phone he noticed that Sakusa had left him a voicemail, clicking on it he waited for it to play.

"Atsu.. Can you please come over, I n,need to talk with you please don't ignore me."  
That's all it took, he pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Atsu?"

"Hey Omi, what wrong babes?"  
"Heh, I got in an argument with my cousin."

"What about?"  
"You."

Atsumu's heart stopped, he could hear Sakusa's soft yet shaky breathing, he wanted to go there and comfort him, he wanted to see him but he didn't want to at the same moment. He knew what they must've argued about already, he didn't want to face it, he didn't want to answer questions, but he had so many.

His mouth felt dry as the picture of a shirtless Sakusa appeared in his mind. "Hey, can I, ask you something?"

"What?"  
"So uh, that night we were together, I didn't know you weren't biologically a, I didn't know you were trans. So we didn't go all the way but, does that bother you that I know that?"

The call remained silent, on the other side of the phone Sakusa had put the phone on speaker and held it on the table, he felt awkward but grateful. "No, no and I already know. But you were sweet to me so thank you for that Atsumu, uhm... Why did you ignore me though, why aren't you at class?"

"Well, uhm, I got sick. And I was scared to see you because I feel guilty about that night, I should've figured you weren't barely sober, it's just sad to think about and I feel like I hurt you, I'm so sorry Omi."

"I forgive you, do you think you could come over?"  
"Samu would yell at me for sneaking out."  
"Oh, okay.."

Sakusa watched as the call ended, he set his head on the table as he searched up songs to listen to, something to block out the silence. Atsumu put his phone in his pocket, throwing on his jacket and opening his window, luckily he lived on the first floor of the dorm. Making sure Osamu was headed to his room he hopped out the window, closing it behind him before sprinting across the grass field towards Sakusa's dorm.

When he reached the door he stared at the stairs and with a sigh he walked up to the second floor, pulling out his phone he stood outside the boy's room, it rang for a few seconds before Sakusa picked up?

"Is this the baby hotline?"  
"Atsumu what?"  
"Open your door."

Through the call he heard the phone being sat down, ending the call the door opened and there stood a confused Sakusa, Atsumu pulled him into a tight hug feeling surprised as arms wrapped around him.

He hummed slightly as they gently rocked in the hug before Atsumu's legs gave out. And they fell. Sakusa started laughing as Atsumu groaned and sat up rubbing his shoulder, the curly haired boy stood up offering a hand out to the blonde, they both went inside Atsumu noticing the lingering smile on Sakusa's face.

The smell of honey and lavender danced in the air as Atsumu sat down at the kitchen table seeing a warm mug and a tea bag string sticking out from it, interedted he reached over to grab the mug before his hand was slapped away from it.

"No germs in my tea thank you."  
"oMi LEt ME TRY PleAsE!! I ran here for you!!"  
Sakusa rolled his eyes and moved closer to Atsumu taking a sip of the tea before sliding the mug to Atsumu, but the blonde had a different idea, quickly he crashed their lips together Sakusa felt Atsumu's tongue slid across his bottom lip before the blonde pulled away with a sinister smirk.

"What the fuck was that?!?!"  
He watched as Atsumu took a sip of his tea. "Hmm well I wanted a sample before trying it."

A large blush tinted Sakusa's cheek as Atsumu winked at him, the blonde felt confused as a smirk was suddenly plastered on Sakusa's face. "Is your seat comfortable?"  
"Uh yeah?"

Sakusa moved Atsumu's chair back before getting up and taking a seat on Atsumu's lap placing his forehead on the blonde's, Atsumu's eyes widened at the sudden action. "Woah okay we're doing this now?"

"Nah, give me cuddles asshole."  
"I haven't showered at all this wee-"

Sakusa quickly got off of him taking the tea with him as he stood in the kitchen. "If you don't take a shower I will kick you out, no kisses and-" Atsumu watched as Sakusa pulled the blonde's phone from his pocket. "You won't be getting this back either."

"Aren't you a sly fox?"  
"Shower, or I'll ignore you."

Atsumu raised his hands with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going my liege." He stopped as Sakusa walked up to him, the curly haired boy placed a kiss on his lips before smiling. "Thank you for respecting my boundaries peasant."


	5. Chapter 5

Atsumu looked over at an unfamiliar boy with dark olive green hair, a bored look plastered on his face as he took his seat near Sakusa's, he and the black haired boy had started a conversation, speaking low enough that Atsumu couldn't make out what they were saying. 

Jealousy flamed through him as he saw a light blush appear on Sakusa's cheeks and a smile rested on the others lips. "Hey Omi?" Sakusa turned around to face the blonde, he noticed the strangers bored look as he interrupted him and Sakusa's moment. "Uhm, are you staying here again for the winter break?"

"Yes I am, why?"  
"Oh uh, do you wanna possibly spend it together?"

Sakusa nodded before turning his attention back to the stranger, the classroom door opened to reveal Komori, the boy had his headphones in and an angry expression rested on his face, it felt like a shock to Atsumu since he had never seen the boy mad. He froze when Komori's eyes landed on him as his path changed, Sakusa had stopped talking to the stranger and watched his cousin with questioning eyes.

"Hey blondie, stay the fuck away from Kiyoomi, he doesn't need your compan-"  
"Are you mad because you think I'm replacing you?"

At this point Sakusa had gotten up and grabbed Komori's wrist, beginning to drag his cousin out of the room. "He shouldn't love a guy like you!" Everyone in the room gasped when the sound of a hand connecting with Komori's cheek echoed through the room, Sakusa held a hurt look in his eyes before letting go of Komori and walking out of the room.

Behind Atsumu he picked up on low conversations. "Sakusa is gay?" "Wow so he likes dick, gross." The words that left others mouths overtook Atsumu's thoughts as the door opened and the professor walked in with a tired look, standing up he walked over to Komori.

"Wow so you're just going to hurt him like that? You're just going to leave your cousin alone and not even stand up for him when people are saying that rude shit about him? So much for you being his family asshole!"

Komori flinched at Atsumu's words before the blonde walked past him opening the door and stopping speaking a quiet. "And you took away something that he should've said for himself, what if someone did that to you Komori?"

Komori watched the blonde walk away as the professor took a sip of his tea. "So anyway, we have a new student here on the campus, his name is Ushijima Wakatoshi he sits next to Sakusa Kiyoomi treat him well. Komori talk to me after class."

.......

Walking towards Sakusa's dorm he stopped seeing the boy sitting on the sidewalk talking to a familiar looking cat, he stayed where he was as Sakusa spoke with the animal. "What do you think? Did he deserved to be slapped for what he said?" A meow left the cat as it sat down in front of Sakusa, a low laugh left the boy as he reached out to pet the cat. 

"Well I guess everyone knows one of my secrets now don't they, haha heh.."

Atsumu froze as Sakusa's lips trembled and his eyes turned glossy, the cat began to purr as it crawled into his lap letting out soft meows as his rubbed its head against his cheek. His chest hurt, it hurt Atsumu to see Sakusa cry because of what Komori had done, he pulled out his phone pressing the call button on Sakusa's contact watching the boy pull his phone out of his pocket before hesitantly answering the call.

"Baby hotline..?"  
"P-Please hold me.."

A shallow smile appeared on Atsumu's face as he pressed the end button and locked eyes with Sakusa, rushing over he kneeled down and pulled the boy into a tight hug, he felt Sakusa's hands grab tightly on his shirt as silent tears dripped onto his shoulder.

"Shh, I'm here. Komori can go fuck himself for hurting you like that, it's not something family should do."  
"Can you take me home Tsumu?"

When they reached the dorm Atsumu took the key from Sakusa's hand and unlocked the door, the two stepped inside as Atsumu locked the door behind him, there Sakusa's gaze locked with the floor. A frown pulled at the blondes lips as he walked closer taking the boy's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Saku, I'm here for you okay? I'll always be here for you."  
He fell silent as Sakusa looked at him before taking his hand away and walking into his room, Atsumu followed moments after, he sat down next to Sakusa feeling slightly flustered when the black haired boy leaned in resting his head on Atsumu's chest. 

Sakusa felt Atsumu's hands on his back, their warmth touched his skin through his shirt, he felt the blonde lean back before both of them were now laying on Sakusa's bed, Atsumu held him closely and gently.

As if Sakusa was made of glass.  
"Can I play some music?"

Atsumu nodded as a familiar tune of a song begun to play, he knew what the song was because he had heard Sakusa hum it multiple times in class.

He held Sakusa closer as the song played, he listened as the boy in his arms began to sing along, soon the most familiar part came up and a slight smile tugged at Atsumu's lips.

"I don't care about your little threats~ All the kids in your clique are pretend.." He begun to fall silent as their eyes met, Atsumu began to sit up as did Sakusa, he noticed the black haired boy glancing down at his lips.

"Atsumu, can you please.."  
The blonde leaned in cutting off the boy off, before gently being pushed away. "C-Can you please forget what Komori said about how I feel about you? I-I just.."

.

.

.

"You tell me when you're ready, Komori shouldn't have taken that from you, I don't want to hear it from him, I want to hear it from you. God, Saku you're so important to me, I'll always be here for you. You're not alone in this okay? You're never alone in this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Your dear Author typing this message will continue this book but halfway through they suddenly had a huge drop in feeling okay and will probably be taking a break from writing for a minute, I love you for reading my book it makes me really happy that people enjoy my works! If this is the first book you have read by me I do have lost more, and most are finished lmao. Thank you for reading this chapter, I'm sorry I'll be taking a break I'll miss you all :'(


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm back btw! And I'm doing okay dw

Atsumu smiled as he woke up seeing a familiar curly haired boy in his arms, he pulled Sakusa closer feeling him slightly wake, dark eyes locked with his as a tired smile stretched across the boy's face and a strand of hair fell onto the middle of his face.

And it was right then they both knew, slowly sitting up Sakusa stayed looking at the blonde in his bed, his shirt hung off his collarbone as he turned his head, following Atsumu's hand that reached for his phone. 

"Oh! Samu texted me saying that him and Suna are going to go to our parents for dinner." Sakusa noticed a smirk on Atsumu's face. "Omi we should go too! Pleaseee~"

"But isn't that Osamu's and Suna's time to talk with you parents?"  
"I'm his brother I gotta know his partner too!"

Atsumu smiled as Sakusa rolled his eyes with a nod, Atsumu hopped into Sakusa's car with a smile as the other raised an eyebrow. "Omi are you good at driving?"  
"Yeah? That's why I have a car? What about you?"

"Oh uh..." Atsumu scratched the back of his head as the car left the campus. "I bombed my drivers test actually."

"Well that isn't much of a surprise."  
"I- I-"

Atsumu stopped as a lady gaga song came in tune with his ears from the radio, excitement shot through him as he begun to sing along noticing the grumpy look on Sakusa's look. "You know I used to be in boy's choir, it was pretty fun but then I got kicked out."

"I can see why."  
"Uh, huh?! Saku be nice!! Fine ya know what, tell me how is my singing?"

Sakusa stopped at a red light turning his head and giving Atsumu a board smile. "it's like ordering a pie, but only to find out it has no filling." A hurt gasp left Atsumu as he put a hand on his chest, Sakusa pressed the gas as the light turned green again.

"YOU NEED A NAP! I mean are you TRYING to hurt my feelings Omi." The blonde stopped as the song changed, the sound of a phone ringing came before the line. "Baby hotline?"

"You know this song Atsu?"  
"No, but it's snazzy I like it."

Sakusa looked over at his phone, on the screen was the map to Atsumu's parent's house, they were fairly close to it, just another mile or two. When they got there the two got out of the car and headed to the door, Atsumu knocked and they were greeted by a surprised but very joyed mother.

"Oh! Atsu whos this hm?"  
"Ah right! This is Sakusa Kiyoomi he's uh,,"

They locked eyes, a slight blush formed on Sakusa's cheeks, before his eyes landed on Atsumu's mother. "We're uh, still finding that out I guess."

"Well it's very lovely to meet you Sakusa, come in you two, Atsu, darlin' your brother said he was gonna be here in twenty."  
"Yes ma'am."

When the dark haired woman walked away Atsumu glanced over at the curly haired boy, he noticed a very uneasy look on his face. "Huh? Omi what's wrong?"  
"Atsu I uh, come to the bathroom with me?"

Confused the blonde nodded as he guided Sakusa to the bathroom, the curly haired boy opened the door, looked around before pulling Atsumu inside and locking the door. The blonde felt shocked as he was pinned to the door as the two's lips met hungrily, closing his eyes he kissed back as his hands grabbed Sakusa's hips pulling him in closer.

"Wow Omi, this is a bit new hm?"  
"I- Uh I just, I don't know what's happening."

A smile tugged at Atsumu's lips as he pressed a kiss onto Sakusa's lips, feeling the other kiss back it slowly became more needy once again, Atsumu took hint from Sakusa of what he wanted to happen next, such as the light tugging on his shirt until the boy asked for it to come off.

As Atsumu set his shirt down on the bathroom counter a knock came at the door. "Oi Atsumu I know you're in there ya ass, get out here I wanna ask you a question." It was Osamu, did twenty minutes really pass that fast? A nervous and anxious look replaced the look from before on Sakusa's face, cupping his cheek he pressed their foreheads together.

"Shh, I'll be a moment okay?"  
"Atsu lets just go back to the campu-"  
"Nope, now hang on a minute."

Sliding his shirt back on Sakusa sat on the bathroom counter staring down at the ground as Atsumu shut the door behind him, outside the door Atsumu looked at his dark haired brother who had a smirk on his face.

"Tsumu I know you can't drive, so who ya got in that bathroom with you hm?"  
"What? No one, that's dad's new car he picked me up because I asked."

"Mhm, so... Can I use the bathroom then?"  
The nervous look and widened eyes from Atsumu gave it away. "Aha! So who is it?"  
"Yeah I'd never tell you Samu."

"Why? Are you fuckin some hot girl in there and I interrupted?"

With a glare and a heavy sigh Atsumu reached behind him and opened the door. "Omi? Come here, there's someone who wants to meet you."

Osamu's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Sakusa walk over to the doorway with a nervous look. "Ohoho, shit Atsumu ya two actually made up?? Good job! Hey, I'm Osamu Miya."

He reached a hand out but Sakusa didn't move, his gaze landed on the hand as he bowed slightly before someone with dark hair in tight black jeans and a fancy victorian black shirt. "Hey Rin, this is Sakusa and Atsumu. Uh, Sakusa this is my partner Suna Rintarou."

"Hello Rin, it's nice to meet you."  
The other went to speak before a loud voice echoed through the house. "Hey! Kids! Dinner is ready come and eat!" 

All of them walked down to the table, Atsumu slowing his pace and intertwined his fingers with Sakusa's with a smile before they took their seats. The twin's mother looked over from Sakusa to Suna with a confused look. "So Osamu, who is the young man you've brought along?"

"Uh, mom this is my partner Rintarou Suna, and well.." Osamu's dark silver hair fell onto his face as he turned to Suna. "Do you wanna tell them or should I?"

"Oh,,, Hi Mrs. Miya, sorry but I'm neither a guy nor a girl, you see I'm nonbinary so I go by they them pronouns."

A smile tugged at Sakusa's lips as Suna came out to all of them, but it faded as he looked over at the twin's mother, she held a confused look. "But, that doesn't exist?" A sad look came upon Osamu's face as he stood up. "Osamu it's fine we can still stay for dinn-"

"Mother, please respect what Rin identifies as, it will make them and me more comfortable."  
"I don't know if I really ca-" Her words stopped as Sakusa silently got up, shot Atsumu a sorry look. "I think I should go."

"Oh? But you aren't like Rin right? You're a man?"  
"Mom you can't jus-"  
"By birth I am not, I have gotten top surgery and I've been taking hormones since I was seventeen, now I am sorry but I must go."

Atsumu, without saying a word got up and followed Sakusa out of the door to the curly haired boy's car, Osamu and Suna had also chosen to leave, the car ride back to the campus was quiet between Atsumu and Sakusa, at least it was until Atsumu noticed Sakusa parked the car in front of an empty park.

With a sigh the curly haired boy leaned back into his seat. "You okay Omi?" There was no answer as a light rainfall began to pat at the windows. "Omi I'm sorry, I didn't think my mother would react that way to Suna being nonbi."

"Hey Atsumu.."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm not sure if I'm gonna word this right but well I.."

The blonde reached over taking Sakusa's hand pressing a soft kiss onto it. "You can say it Omi." Looking up he noticed a familiar look in the boy's eyes. "We're not drunk or tipsy, I'm never this fucking nice to people, and I don't know if it's just empathy or I... No, we both know what it is."

"Yeah? What is it Omi?"  
"Atsumu, I've caught feelings for you, when you call me randomly it always seems to cheer me up, or when you sneak out of your dorm to come see me, it makes me really happ-"

Six words was all Atsumu needed to hear, that was it, he felt a smile pull against Sakusa's lips as they kissed. Sakusa felt as if meeting Atsumu made his hell into a heaven, Atsumu turned his gloomy imperfect world to something beautiful. And it was all thanks to a thoughtless night.

But, how long was this heaven and beauty last? Years, days, weeks, months? Maybe even a minute. Where they right for each other? Maybe not.  
Thoughts raced through Sakusa's brain as he smiled looking into Atsumu's eyes, all they had left was time, for who knows how long.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakusa sighed as he entered the empty classroom, he gotten there a bit early since the incident with Komori had happened, he took out his English notebook pausing when he heard the door open, glancing up he saw some guys wearing jackets with the collage colors. Looking back down at his book he continued with his studies as they walked over, one grabbed the book placing it down onto the floor.

"Hey there, isn't your name Sakusa?" Sakusa glared up at them with a smirk.  
"Yeah what of it? You have no issues with me so I'd appreciate you give my shit back."

The man who was talking before looked angry now as his friends laughed behind him, reaching over he grabbed the collar of Sakusa's shirt. "Don't you dare fucking talk like that to me, I'm really going to thank that cousin of yours for outing you like that, especially since I know that blondie you like."

"Let go of me, I still have no business with yo-" Sakusa's words cut off as a hand grabbed harshly at his hair pulling his head back, the sound of the door opening echoed through the room. "See you later gay boy."

The hands that were on Sakusa were gone, he looked over to see the guys leaving as a worried Atsumu ran over to him. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" The curly haired boy flinched as Atsumu gently placed his hands on Sakusa's cheeks. "Did they scare you?" The blonde froze as Sakusa's hands pulled him closer.

"I'm okay alright? They didn't do anything harmful."  
A soft smile tugged at Atsumu's lips as he pressed their lips together. "I'll protect you if they hurt you ya know?"  
"Mhm sure you complain about carrying water jugs."  
"So mean.."

The door opened once more, Sakusa looked over to see the professor at the door with wide eyes and a smile. "Sakusa, nice to see you and Atsumu in class before everyone else, how are you two doing?" Nervously the curly haired boy pushed Atsumu away gasping when the blonde hugged him tightly.

"We're doing great prof! How've you and your husband been doing?"  
"Oh we're doing fine, he made me coffee this morning which is funny because he never wakes up."

Sakusa leaned back into Atsumu's chest. "I didn't know you were gay?"  
"Oh before you it was only Atsumu who knew, also Sakusa don't worry about having to leave class early, you're my top student anyway, plus I know you have personal issues to deal with."

Sakusa nodded as he looked at the time, class should've started soon yet no one was here, with a loud sigh from the professor he looked over at the couple. "I think I'll just cancel class today, do you guys want to go to the mall with me and my husband?"

"N-No it's okay! Thanks for the offer professor!"  
"Jeez just call me Takeda you really don't need to call me prof."

.....

Sakusa looked over at Atsumu as they walked back towards the dorms. "Are you going home?"  
"Hmm, I could or I could come party with you today?" The curly haired boy smiled as their fingers intertwined. "Fine you stray animal I'll let you come over."

Closing the door to Sakusa's dorm Atsumu smiled weirdly at the boy. "Ya know what we should do babe?"  
"Hm?"

Quickly moving over Atsumu wrapped his arms around Sakusa's waist pressing a light kiss onto his neck, he felt one of Sakusa's hands brush against his hair. "Can we go to the arcade?" He noticed the slight frown on Sakusa's lips. "Or~ What do you wanna do?"

"Hm, we could close all the curtains, turn off all the lights I'll turn on my LEDs and we can have a movie night?"  
"LEDs?"

A happy smile tugged at Sakusa's lips as he pulled himself out of Atsumu's grasp closing the living room curtains and closing the doors in the house till the room was dark enough. "Uhh Omi? I kinda can't see-" His eyes widened as neon lights lit up the room making it look as if the room belonged further in the future, it was only now that Atsumu noticed the neon signs in the kitchen as if it were a bar.

"Wow, this.. OMI THIS IS SO COOL WHAT THE HELL?? YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING THIS A SECRET FROM ME??"  
"Uh? I guess?"

Turning to face the boy Atsumu's heart skipped a beat, under the neon lights he looked majestic, he took Sakusa's hand gently pressing their lips together, he felt Sakusa's arms snake around his neck. "Okay I said we were playing games or watching movies which do you want?"

"Omiiii you totally killed the mooddd"  
"I'll get alcohol?"  
"Deal." 

He followed Sakusa into the kitchen as the boy opened a cabinet before pulling the shelves back to show up his hidden alcohol stash. "Why did you get the cool dorm?"  
"Because I have a job therefore I can afford it."

The boy stepped aside letting the blonde take a look inside the cabinet, squinting his eyes he pulled out a bottle, on the label it read 'red wine'. "This one?" Atsumu nodded as Sakusa closed the cabinet pulling out the wine glasses.

"Didn't know you liked the classy drinks?"  
"It's the only one I know besides beer actually, but I enjoy it haha!"

Three cups in they were on the couch watching a Japanese Drama called 'Alice in Borderland' while Atsumu laughed at Sakusa complaining about the mistakes they were making in the 'game' of the show.

Three glasses became six which then turned to ten, by then Atsumu noticed Sakusa becoming tipsy, he relaxed feeling the boy twirling his fingers in the blonde's hair, at this rate Atsumu had forgotten about the show as he stared into Sakusa's dark eyes that reflected the lights in the room. "Omi?"  
"Hm?"

"Nevermind."  
"Oh? Cmon tell me?"

Looking back over Atsumu held back a smile seeing a pout on Sakusa's lips, leaning in he captured their lips together, Sakusa's hands pulled him in closer, the blonde smiled as the sweet taste of the watermelon candy mixed with the bitterness of wine tempted him. He pulled away only to be met with disappointed eyes. "What?"

"Why'd you pull awayy?"  
"I thought you said I wasn't allowed to go that far today?"  
"Bastard shut up, I just don't want to go all the way yet."

With a smile their lips reconnected as the show continued in the background, a whine escaped Sakusa as Atsumu pulled away. "Omi, we should do something incredibly stupid when we're sober again, fuck college! Let's live out lives!"

"Fuck, let's do it, but nothing too crazy."  
"I love you~~"

A smile tugged at Sakusa's lips as he heard those words, sitting up he cuddled into Atsumu's chest hearing the blonde's heart pound heavily against his chest.

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Atsumu gently places a cold ran onto Sakusa's forehead with a smile, leaning in he pressed a swift kiss to the boy's cheek he felt surprised to see his reflection in dark eyes. "Oh hey, you feeling okay Omi?"

"My head hurts."  
"Yeah I know, yer a bit feverish so try to rest up more okay?"

A light gasp left the blonde as his lover pulled him closer to his, his warm hand intertwined with Atsumu's as the blonde felt curly hair touch his neck. "Don't go back to your dorm? Please, I still wanna cuddle."

He felt the boy's words become tired as he neared the end of his sentence, Atsumu frowned, they had class today and Sakusa wasn't in the best condition yet Atsumu was falling more behind in his assignments. Looking over he felt a buzz come from his lovers phone, the contact read 'Komori' sliding on the text an unlock phone screen popped up. "Omi-kun what's your password for your phone? I need to go to class and Komori says he needs to talk with you."

"566781"  
"Thank you."

Clicking onto Komori's contact he pressed call.  
"Kiyoomi! I need to talk with you!"

"Uh, this is Atsumu Miya, but could yo-"

"Why the fuck do you have my cousin's phone."

"He's not feeling well and has a hangover can you please take care of him so I can go to class? I'm really falling behind and I want to graduate on time with him."

There was a moment of brief silence before a long sigh left from the otherside of the call.  
"Okay, I'm heading over. And Atsumu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for everything I said about you, you're really not a bad person, if you're making Kiyoomi happy then I'm happy."

Atsumu smiled. "Thank you." The line quickly hung up, after a few moments of an ill silence the sound of the door unlocking caused Atsumu to tiredly lift his head up, he met eyes with Komori catching a glimpse of a small smile. 

"Hey."  
"Hi."

Walking over Komori saw that Sakusa was holding Atsumu close to him, rolling his eyes he pulled Atsumu out of his grasp causing the curly haired boy to wake. "Huh?"

"Hey Kiyoomi, lets go cure your hang over okay?"  
"No, I don't like you anymore."

Atsumu watched as Komori laughed placing a hand onto Sakusa's forehead. "Yeah that's alright, but I'm here to help you feel better because your Miya has to get caught up so he can graduate with you."

Sakusa looked over at the blonde with a slight pout, Komori looked over before sighing. "Here you help me get him up so he's in his bed then you can go and I'll go later to pick up his assignments."

Atsumu nodded as he moved closer helping Komori get Sakusa to get up, but the curly haired boy pulled away from them with a huff of air. "I can walk I'm fine, just go to class you two." 

"Omi-"  
"You want to graduate right? Go to class, same with you Komori."

Atsumu watched as the boy sighed leading the blonde to the door, stepping out with the blonde he looked down. "Thanks for being here for him, but go focus on school, I'll deal with him and his angry hang over."

"I can bring some stuff over when I'm on my break you could just text-"  
"Yeah if we need anything I'll get in contact with you now go because it's almost time for your class."

.....

Sakusa sat on his bed as the door opened revealing Komori, his cousin walked over shaking his head. "You still don't like him?"

"Eh you have a lot of choices in the world and I shouldn't control which one you want. I guess.. He's not that bad."  
Komori looked over seeing Sakusa was staring at the ground, with a frown he wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I said something I shouldn't have and it took away your chance to come out to others.."

"it's okay, sorry for slapping you."  
"Eh, I deserved it."

Komori squinted as he saw a light bruise on Sakusa's neck, pulling away from the hug he poked the spot. "Well whats this hm?" His cousin swatted his hand away with a laugh, Komori covered his mouth as his eyes widened. "Did you two-"

"No, not yet, hey what about you? You've never told me if you have a crush on anyone or not?"  
"Oh right, Kiyoomi, I'm asexual but don't have a crush on anyone. Oh! Right did you hear we're getting a new kid soon?"

Sakusa tilted his head slightly. "His name is Hinata Shoyo, he was on a volleyball team in high school so I think he's going to join out college team."  
"Why do you know so much about him hm?"

"I have some friends who know him, hey! I'm going to introduce you to them! I've seen them talk to your Miya so maybe you all will be friends?"

Sakusa nodded as he let himself fall back onto his bed, he felt tired and his headache begun to come back, Komori got up signaling he was going to text Atsumu to get pickled plums during his break. The curly haired boy closed his eyes as a familiar tune played in his head, he thought of driving through the snowy alpines as the song played on the radio, next to him was a sleeping Atsumu his face barely visible through the moonlight.

The warm tones of the dream seemed to darken as the road became bumpy and the radio began to become static, looking down at his hands the steering wheel was gone, he quickly looked over to Atsumu only to see he was gone as well. "Tsumu? Hey where are you?" He quickly turned around seeing the dark pine trees that loomed above his head as it began to snow, the cold nipped at his skin and the wind brushed through his hair, he continued on trying to find Atsumu.

He stopped feeling his heart drop as he saw the blonde but he wasn't alone, instead Atsumu was holding hands with a short orange haired boy who looked around their age. Atsumu's head turned as he saw Sakusa they locked eyes for a brief moment before they disappear into the dark and the warmth of a car heater came back.

Sakusa looked over into his passenger side only to find his bag, the song came back onto the radio, shifting his position Sakusa opened his eyes to find himself back in his room. He heard the sound of voices as a door closed, he slowly sat up as his door opened to reveal the blonde, the happy smile that tugged at his lips dropped as he set a bag on the bed pulling Sakusa into a hug.

"Hey, you okay?"  
"Mh, just a bad dream."  
"What about?"  
.  
.  
.  
.

"You."


	9. Chapter 9

Atsumu sighed as he watched Sakusa walk onto the stage, in his hands held his graduation certificate, with a sigh Atsumu looked down into his own hands, he wasn't able to graduate on time. Once the ceremony was over he ran over jumping into Sakusa's arms, he nuzzled his face into his lovers neck as his eyes began to water.

Sakusa could feel the strong waves of emotions from Atsumu, he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Hey, don't start crying you'll make me cry."

"I don't want Omi to leave."  
"Hey, I'll call you okay? You just do good and make sure to graduate okay?"

Pulling away Sakusa pushed away a stray tear on Atsumu's cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips against the blonde's, he jumped hearing the sound of a camera going off, pulling away he saw Komori holding his phone with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll print it out for you two." Sakusa calmed as he looked at his cousin, he ran his hand through Atsumu's hair pushing it away from his eyes. "You can come live with me after you graduate okay?" A deep blush tinted Atsumu's cheeks as he nodded, a sniffle came from him as he hugged Sakusa tighter. "Love you."

"I love you too."

......

Two months had passed since Sakusa had graduated from the university, him and Atsumu called when neither were busy but it had become rare since Sakusa got a job and Atsumu had classes and tutoring. The blonde jumped feeling his phone buzz, as the teacher began his lecture Atsumu quickly glanced down, a smile spreading across as he saw a text.

'Hey, after your class we should hang out?'

He looked up at the teacher before quickly texted back.  
'Yeah where at?'

'How about the park? When do you get out?'  
'Two minutes.'

Atsumu stepped out of his classroom, he quickly made his way to the only park on campus, he smiled seeing a familiar orange haired boy, he waved over to the blonde as they neared each other. "Hey! How was class Tsumu?" Atsumu shrugged as he hugged the small boy. "Eh, it would've been better if I graduated but oh well."

"Oh right! Has you're secret lover you will never tell me about contacted you?"

A deep sigh left from Atsumu as he shook his head and pulled away from the boy. "Ya know, Hinata, it's hard.. He's busy and I'm busy but I just want him to visit me even if it's just cuddling you know?"

"Oh I see now! You're sex deprived and since your lover is too busy its even worse."  
"Hinata! When did you know this stuff?! Where did innocent Hinata Shoyo go??"

The ginger lightly slapped Atsumu's shoulder before the blonde grabbed his hand, they paused as they noticed how their lips stopped moments away from brushing each other, Atsumu quickly pulled away with a cough.

"Sorry, I uh."  
"No, no it's okay Atsu. Um if you ever need help wit-"

"No! No god Hinata, I couldn't do that. Especially to Omi-kun, he doesn't deserve that and I'll wait till he has time for me."

With a nod Hinata bid him a goodbye, Atsumu went home laying on his bed waiting for his phone to buzz from a text from his lover. Instead as he began to fall asleep staring up at his ceiling blankly a knock echoed from his front door, with a tired groan he got up, sluggishly opening the door.

"Tsumu?"

His eyes snapped opened as he heard a familiar voice and a smile tugged at his lips, the door was quickly pushed open as soft lips pressed against his he pulled away placing his hands on his lovers cheeks. "Omi-kun! W-What're you doing here?"

"What? Do you not miss your overly worked boyfriend who has been in hell because I can't see you?"  
"I love you."

A soft look showed in Sakusa's eyes as he leaned in stopping halfway to look at Atsumu. "You have that excited look in your eyes, what's what for hm?"

"Omi, I um I want to go all the way. B-But if you're not ready then I can wai-"  
"Shh" Sakusa slid Atsumu's jacket off his arms gently setting it onto the ground. "I'm ready now, so it's okay Tsumu."

Their lips pressed together a smile tugged at Atsumu's lips as his arms wrapped around Sakusa's waist, as the kiss began to deepen Atsumu felt his back against the couch. He pulled away with shaky breaths as Sakusa's lips pressed against his neck, he gasped feeling teeth gently graze against his skin unknowingly letting his head tilt slightly.

"Omi.."  
"What? Does it hurt? Shit Tsumu I'm so-"  
"No, it feels good." Sakusa felt his heart begin to beat faster as he froze seeing the light marks left on Atsumu's neck, he brushed his thumb against them, he jumped as Atsumu pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Do you want to move to the bedroom?"  
"S-Sorry I just-"

A sigh left Atsumu as he pulled away from Sakusa's grip. "God, I'm sorry Omi, I didn't mean to push you and I just-"  
"Atsumu, shut up, just kiss me and if I say stop then we'll stop okay?"

.....

Atsumu's eyes fluttered open as he felt the weight next to him begin to leave the bed, he pulled Sakusa in closely with a smile. "Where are you going hm?"

"Tsumu I need to wash up I feel gross."  
Atsumu took in a deep breath as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Sakusa's neck, he felt his lover calm before he rolled over facing the blonde, leaning in he pressed their lips together. "Did you like last night?"

"Hm, for not seeing my wonderful boyfriend in a long while and then us deciding to do this for the first time, yes. Matter of fact I loved it Tsumu, and I'm so damn happy it was with you."

Atsumu felt happy having Sakusa in his arms, but deep down he thought about his ginger haired friend and his little request, looking down he noticed Sakusa had fallen back asleep he let a hand run through Sakusa's curls.

"I love you Omi.."


	10. Chapter 10

Sakusa looked over at Atsumu as a sigh left him, he felt bored, since Atsumu was still stuck in college the blonde had to study meanwhile his lover wanted to do something different. Walking over Sakusa wrapped his arms around Atsumu's back and leaned his head against his. "Lets go on a date, you've been doing this all day and it's my time off."

A light laugh left from the blonde as he let his head fall back feeling Sakusa's soft lips press against his skin. "Alright, lets go out then. What were you thinking Omi?"

"Boba?"  
"Boba."

The two quickly got ready before leaving to their date, when they got there Sakusa ordered the honey milk tea whilst Atsumu ordered the coconut milk tea, as the two got to their table Atsumu froze as he saw a familiar ginger headed boy sitting at a table with his friends: Bokuto, Kuroo, and Nishinoya.

Deep down Atsumu felt slightly jealous, quickly walking over to Sakusa he noticed the questioning look in his lovers eyes but no questions came from him as he took a drink from his cup, Atsumu smiled at Sakusa not realizing the boy from before had seen him.

"Tsumu!"  
Sakusa looked over at Hinata as Atsumu jumped from hearing his name, he looked the ginger haired boy in the eyes before his gaze turned to Sakusa. "Who is this?"

"I- Uhm Hinata this is-"  
"I'm Atsumu's boyfriend."

A hint of jealousy mixed with excitement lit up Hinata's eyes as he smiled at Sakusa. "So you're the one Tsumu wont tell me about! It's nice to meet you!" The only answer the boy got was a low 'mhm' from the curly haired man as he took another drink of his tea, Atsumu flashed him an apologetic look as Hinata took his leave, Sakusa watched as Atsumu's eyes longed after the boy.

"So you don't talk about me?"  
"Oh, well I just think that you might not like it an-"

"You seem to really like the ginger.." Sakusa twirled his cup around watching the ice turn within his drink as Atsumu tried to figure out the right words, he could tell the mood from before was ruined the moment Sakusa saw him staring over at Hinata. "Omi, he's my friend. Am I not allowed to have them?"

"I didn't say that, sorry it just kinda bothered me hearing that he didn't know you were dating me. I should probably go home before we get in a fight for no reason."

Atsumu reached his hand out intertwining his and Sakusa's fingers as he smiled at him. "If you want to go then I wont stop you, but can I have a kiss goodbye Omi?"

Sakusa smiled as he got up to press a gentle yet meaningful kiss onto Atsumu's lips before he left with his drink, Hinata left from his table sitting across from Atsumu where Sakusa sat. "So that's him?"

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend."  
"You look sad."

"He doesn't seem to like you I guess."

"Oh, okay."

.......

Sakusa looked over at his cousin who glared deeply into his phone as he continued to die in the game he was playing, he felt bothered at the thought of the small ginger who Atsumu so keenly kept his eyes on, Sakusa had been so deep in thought he didn't notice his cousin trying to get his attention till the sound of clapping pulled him back to reality.

"So what happened?"  
"I don't think Atsumu loves me anymore.."

Komori watched as Sakusa's eyes fell to the floor, anger surged up through him as he set his phone down. "What did the blonde bitch do?"

"He just, was watching this little ginger boy while we were on our date earlier and, just something about the way his eyes watched him is making me think that he doesn't love me anymore. It hurts Komori, they didn't even know Tsumu is dating me!.."

Komori stood up grabbing his cousin's shoulders tightly making the him look at him. "Fuck him, I knew he was bad news Kiyoomi. Break up with him, you deserve someone way better you understand?"

"B-But what i-"  
"No if his eyes are gonna be on a different person while you two are on YOUR date then he doesn't deserve you."

Sakusa shrugged his shoulders as he looked away, Komori sighed letting his cousin go before an idea came to his mind. "Go choose a hot outfit, we're going out."

"W-What? To where?"  
"We're gonna go bring your confidence back so you realize Atsumu doesn't deserve you and you are a hot independent mother fucker."

"I have fucked no mother-"  
"You know what I mean, now c'mon."

After an hour of Komori helping himself and Sakusa with outfits and makeup they were on their way to a bar, which Sakusa didn't know until he saw their uber pull into the neon lit parking lot, getting out Komori smiled as he looked down at his phone. "What are you smiling at?"

"Someone we know works here and just got off his shift~"

Sakusa hesitated before following his cousin into the bar, music blasted loudly and the smell of alcohol overtook their senses as they continued toward the counter, Sakusa gasped as he locked eyes with a familiar olive haired man. "Ushijima?"

The man walked over with a smile, he wore a dark olive green suit with a dark red tie, Komori murmured a low "Have fun" Before walking off into the dancing crowd of drunks, Sakusa looked back over at Ushijima he lightly flinched feeling Ushijima's large hands grab his as lips pressed against the back of his hand.

"Hello, Sakusa."  
"H-Hi."

The two walked over to the counter, Ushijima ordered a classic vodka martini cocktail while Sakusa ordered a Bellini cocktail. "Well aren't you classy, Ushi?"  
"Hah, says the one who ordered a fancy drink?"

Sakusa took a sip, Ushijima's gaze never left from his unless the bartender came by to ask what they wanted, the twos conversation felt like it had been going on for hours, Sakusa hadn't noticed that he was beginning to get tipsy until the olive haired man told the bartender 'no' for another round of drinks.

"Why're you here anyway Saku?"  
"Eh, my boyfriend probably doesn't love me anymore and Komori wanted me to feel 'hot and independent' as he says."

Ushijima laughed, to Sakusa it felt like this was the first time he heard the man laugh, a smile creeped onto his face. "I know it's hilarious right? Like, come on Komori I may be independent but hot? Nah."

"Oh I don't know about that."  
Sakusa raised an eyebrow as the words left Ushijima's lips.  
"Well, look at you, you've got beautiful curly hair, two cute forehead dots and you look hella good whether you think so or not."

Ushijima smirked seeing Sakusa's eyes widen as his cheeks became red with a blush. "U-Uhm, thank you Ushi.. That's really sweet of you.." The two jumped as Komori grabbed Sakusa.

"Ayooooo, Ushi sorry to interrupt but- Kiyo's a bit tipsy and so am I so we better get going!"  
Ushijima nodded sadly, Sakusa felt slightly bad they were leaving, he liked his time with Ushijima, but as him and his cousin got into an uber to head home Komori smiled happily at him.

"Soooooo, you still wanna be with the asshole blonde who watched a whole other person on you twos date?"  
"Aha very funny Komori, but I have a feeling breaking up with him would be good for the both of us."

"You should date Ushi, he really likes you ya know, he's called me SO MANY FUCKING TIMES AsKinG if you were still dating Atsumu."

Sakusa laughed as Komori complained more.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakusa looked over as the sun began to peek through his curtains, he had gotten no sleep that night, he missed Atsumu and wanted to apologize for leaving their date that day. Getting up he put on different clothes and got ready for the day, he headed towards Atsumu's college where he hoped to surprise his lover.

But what if Atsumu would be mad Sakusa was there? He never told anyone about Sakusa, what if he embarrassed Atsumu? Had he done something wrong that the boy kept him a secret? The thoughts ran through his mind as he pulled out his phone and brought up Atsumu's contact. Should he call him? Should he ask instead of surprise him? He stared down at the phone before turning it off and shoving it back into his pocket.

Maybe he should get Atsumu a gift? As he drove he thought of things Atsumu liked, stopping by the store he grabbed something he knew Atsumu would like before continuing on his way there.

Once he was there he grabbed the gift and hurried over to Atsumu's dorm, he began walking up the stairs pausing as he peered onto the campus, there Atsumu was with the ginger boy, laughing. He was happy. Maybe his thoughts were right, maybe he should've called and asked before coming over, his heart sunk as he continued to Atsumu's door.

He placed the gift down as he pulled out his phone and pressed Atsumu's contact, the phone rang as Sakusa swallowed the lingering sadness, Atsumu's voice sounded through the phone, but it was just his voice mail. Walking away from the door Sakusa looked down at the campus watching Atsumu shake his head with a smile at Hinata.

"Hey Atsumu, I got you something. But I think this will be the last time I'll come by, the ginger ki- Hinata, makes you happy. I can see it. So,.." His voice began to tremble. "I love you, and goodbye Miya."

As he pressed 'end' he quickly left from the building, getting into his car he drove back home, after an hour of laying on his bed staring up into the ceiling hoping that no one would call him, there was a knock on his door. Getting up he slowly opened it keeping his face hidden from the person on the other side. "Who is it?"

"Kiyoomi, it's me, your cousin. Atsumu called me so I figured I'd come over?"  
The door opened as Komori saw his cousin's face, he hadn't been crying, rather yet Sakusa had forced down all his emotions. "Okay, what did he call you about?"

"He said that you left him a message and he's worried about you, he wanted to come ov-"

"God Komori please tell me you didn't bring him."

"No, I didn't bring him, I told him I'd check on you for him. What happened?"

Komori walked into Sakusa's house as the door closed behind him, as the door clicked, everything broke. Tears, the ones Sakusa hoped wouldn't come, fell down his cheeks and almost immediately Komori hugged him tightly. "Hey it's okay, you did good, it's good to let go Kiyo."

"It hur- It hurts to think about him."

"I know.."

"I watched him purposely not answer the call, he never did that before.."

"Yeah, I know Kiyo.."  
As he held his curly haired cousin Komori felt angry, he wanted to go over there and beat the shit out of the blonde twin, but what good would it do? It wouldn't make Sakusa happy, it would just upset him more. Instead he calmed his cousin down, sitting him down onto the couch Komori headed to the kitchen where he began to make tea for Sakusa.

The smell of mint and lemon filled the room as Komori placed the tea down onto the coffee table in front of the dark leather couch. "What is it?" Sakusa's voice was hoarse and his eyes puffy as he wiped drying tears from his eyes.

"Lemon balm, I heard it helps with anxiety and some other things, uh if you dont like it I can make you something else?"

"Thank you for being here Komori.."

"You're welcome."

As Sakusa took a sip from his cup Komori's phone buzzed signafying someone texted him, looking down at the screen he half expected to see Atsumu's contact across the screen. But it wasn't the blonde twin, no. It was Ushijima. Looking over at Sakusa, who perked up an eyebrow at the sudden eye contact, Komori smiled. 

"Hey, should I invite Ushi over?"

"Ushijima? Where did he come from?"

"Well he just texted me asking if I'm doing anything soo, what if I invite him over? I can ask him to pick up Sake or maybe we want to go with Shochu?"

"Uh, sure he can come over, I don't care what he brings, at this rate I'm willing to drink anything if it keeps my mind away from, you know."

"Okay! He's headed over right now!"

......

As Ushijima walked past Komori into the house he could feel the sadness emit from Sakusa, he set the bag down onto the kitchen counter and walked over to the curly haired boy, he kneeled down in front of him looking up into his eyes. "Hey Sakusa?"

"Hey Ushijima.."

"Do you want a drink? I brought plenty for us three?"

"Yes please?.."  
Ushijima slowly got up, walking over to the bag, where Komori desperately grabbed a bottle of Sake before returning to his chair, Ushijima grabbed two bottles of, whatever he had grabbed, taking it back he handed it to Sakusa.

"So you're single now?"

"Yeah."

"Did he cheat?"

"No, I just, am not the right one for him-"  
Sakusa paused as his phone rang, he looked at the screen with a pitiful laugh before pressing answer and setting the phone down on the table, obviously he put it on the speaker so Ushijima and Komori fell silent.

"Omikun?"

"Miya."

It fell silent for a few moments.

"So you broke up with me Omi?"  
"Don't call me that anymore."

"Sorry, but di-"  
"The fuck do you think he did Atsumu Miya?! You think he meant he's going on goddamn vacation?!" Sakusa flinched as his cousin yelled from his chair at the phone, there was no stopping the boy's anger anymore, even Sakusa didn't seem sad anymore.

"What do you want Miya."

"Why did you leave me?"

"Because you're happy with Hinata aren't you? Go be with him Atsumu, if I want to talk with you I will but right now I really don't want to."

"Omi you're acting as if I cheated on y-"  
Sakusa looked over at Ushijima who pressed the end button gently. "He's ruining the night, lets just fucking mess around yeah?"

"Yeah! I like your brain Ushijima!"  
Komori drunkenly danced around Ushijima's chair as the olive haired man got distracted seeing Sakusa's sad eyes lighten and a smile tug at his lips.

"Haha, yes lets just fuck around."

Why was his heart beating so fast? Why did Sakusa's smile captivate him so much? Why did he always feel angry when Atsumu and Sakusa were together?

Everything seemed to stop as he took a sip of his drink, everything except Sakusa.

Ushijima already knew why.


End file.
